


One Winter's Dance

by stormsandspells



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern Era, Past Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: Bjorn organizes a Christmas party for his old college mates, Ivar’s ex shows up much to Ivars despair, Heahmund poses as Ivar’s fiance.Need I say more?





	One Winter's Dance

“Fuck me…”  
Ivar entered the ballroom, and almost immediatley groaned with a swear as he saw his ex, Freydis, chatting away with his brother, Hvitserk, at the table which was stockpiled with snacks and drinks of all sorts. The rented ballroom was his half brother, Bjorns doing, as the man was damn rich with billions in his bank account, after his fathers untimely death. Ivar took his sweet ass time to linger at the entrance, just surveying the room in itsself, and oh boy was it absolutely a sight to behold. Snowflakes adorned the white and gold walls, with snow globes and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling with a smple colorless wire. In the middle of the room, stood one of the biggest trees Ivar had ever seen with fairy lights, and ornaments gracing every branch of the tree. Ivar sighed, as he knew he had to go say hi to at least one of his siblings or half sibling. He walked as quickly as his two prosthetic legs (under his suit pants) could, avoiding the table with Freydis like the plague, and hid himself amongst the crowd to have a chat with Bjorn, and Sigurd. The three just stood at the far side of the room, conversing about random things like where Ivar was going after college and if he needed any financial help, which Bjorn was kind enough to offer after the fight he had with his crippled half sibling. Ivar’s piercing blue eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head as he saw his ex heading towards the trio, elegance in her every stride, her silky red dress falling to the ground like spilled wine from a glass.  
“Hello boys. Hi Ivar,” Freydis says, addressing Ivar with an unusually sweet tone. The two brothers greeted the woman, and took that as their turn to go, as Ivar turned to the blonde.  
“What do you want?” He asked, as he crossed his arms, distancing himself just enough to even hve his own comfort zone.  
“Ivar... I was just going to ask you… are you willing to give me another chance? I know I’ve done wrong, and I sincerely apologize for that. Just please give me another chance. I swear I can change.”  
Freydis sounded desperate, as Ivar just stood in dead silence, as he was told to do by Hvitserk, so as to not overreact. And yet, unseen rage, boiled within the Norweigan, as all he wanted to do was slap his disgusting cheater of an ex across the face without a moment’s hesitation. Yet, before Ivar could do anything, a familiar voice, laced with a british accent, sounded from behind him.  
“Hey dear, where were you. I just got us drinks… who’s this?”  
Ivar spun around in silent surprise, almost shouldering the blonde who scoffed, crossing her own arms across her chest, her gaze ice cold, as she looked at the newcomer.  
Ivar didn’t know what to say, as his tongue numbed with unseen shock, as all he could do was look at his old friend/crush, Heahmund, who he hadn't seen for maybe a year and a half. His ocean eyes connected with Heahmunds own dark eyes, and just by that gaze alone, Ivar figured out Heahmund was here to help him. The Norweigan almost swooned at the strict gaze that the English man gave him, as his own eyes seemed to get warmer, his mouth somehow forming a silent thank you. Of course, knowing damn well he wasn't the englishman's pair, Ivar decided to play by ear and replied, his tone calm with a note of sweetness in it.  
“Oh, honey, this is Freydis, the girl I used to date before we got engaged,” came the long awaited response, as the female looked taken aback, her pupils dilating in shock.  
“Well, in that case, congratulations you two,” Freydis shot back, her tone cold, and unforgiving, as she stormed away, almost tripping over her dress, earning a rumble of laughter from the two men.  
“Thanks for that priest, you saved my fucking life then and there” Ivar says, as he chuckles, lowering his gaze, his eyes focusing on the ground.  
“Oh it’s nothing. Honestly, you looked like you were going to kill her right then and there,” Heahmund responds, a hint of amusement in his voice, as he pats Ivar on the back reassuringly.  
A moment of tense silence lingers between the two, as Ivar looked up, his eyes once again meeting his saviors warm gaze.  
'Ivar... are you alright?" Heahmund asked, noticing the Norweigans cheeks begining to flush a soft pink. "Do you need some fresh air?"  
"No. No I don't. I'm... I'm alright," Ivar responds in a hushed tone, as Heahmund offers a gentle smile. "Where in the living hell were you Heahmund? I was worried you had just left?" Ivar added, worry and light anger lacing his bitter voice, as he furrowed his brows at the young priest.  
"I had to go to a church to work there for a bit as to get experience," Heahmund answers in an equally bitter tone, a guilty look in his eyes as Ivar sighs.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were going to serve your God. Well, will we ever see each other again?" Ivar asks, light fear and guilt in his voice, as he waited for an answer.  
Heahmund took a few agonizing minutes to think as he answered.  
"Ivar... I don't want to go back... I really don't... I want to stay with you. Forever."  
Ivar looked taken aback, almost stumbling in shock as a small smile graced his face. "Then come here you fucking idiot..."  
Heahmund didn't need to be asked twice as he leaned into Ivar automatically, closing the distance between their bodies and lips in a sweet yet brief tango of a kiss, eyes slowly fluttering shut. When they parted, all Ivar did was lead Heahmund to the dancefloor to share a single, beautiful, slowdance that would forever change their relationship for the better.  
Meanwhile, Sigurd and Bjorn just glanced at the two boys dancing together, as Sigurd passed ten krones to his half sibling, Bjorn, playfully nudging the younger man's side, as the rest of the ballroom was filled with indistinct chatter and laughter for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the quickie. I wrote this in the middle of class (no shame whatsoever). Since I love Vikings so much, and the new season came out, I decided to celebrate in my own special way.


End file.
